bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Valentin 98
|} Sorry, but Due to coding being too rich and possibly getting rid of a warning or two, I am going to have to give you a warning in place of what you may have lost. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 14:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) This is 4 my brother One pyrus and darkus mectugan and tita, a gold battle gear and nano. please ty Darkusgal231 14:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) OK ty. i wonder what our leonidas' ball forms look like Darkusgal231 16:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) My brother is wondering if youre mectugan is 4 sale and he wants to know if his stuff is done ty Darkusgal231 23:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) He wants it. Darkusgal231 23:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ok he forgives u hes just jelous that he can't have anything like it Darkusgal231 02:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) he loves it and he thanks you. Darkusgal231 16:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I would like you to make a bakunano designed to fold up into a ball and have as many blasters as possible |} Salut! C'est Farbas! Ton site est prêt? Hey! It is Farbas! Your website is ready? Farbas (talk) 09:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) About the custom bakugan... Custom Bakugan's Name : Mega Helios Attribute(s) : Pyrus G-power : A wheel with 10 Gs with an ability that exchange the G-power and prevents all abilities and gate card from being activated and (to the other side of the wheel) 1500 gs with Helios MK2's abilities. Details : Like a Neo Dragonoid with Helios MK2's wings and tail and bakunano and battle gear compatible. Thanks a lot! Farbas (talk) 09:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please make a Template for your Sig Bubble AND USE IT. This is the last time I'll warn you for it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 13:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) #And I keep on telling you how to, so you have no excuse :P #Actually, if you look at it in source mode, it looks TERRIBLE. You want me to show you what it looks like? #And yes, we can, if it starts disrupting pages. I don't know about you, but nobody likes seeing this every time we try responding to you (also, I remember somewhere in the Wikia stuff, it said that using raw coding every time will more or less cause the servers to lag): |} --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 13:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) #Actually, I have, thrice. I told you how to make a Template page. You literally copy this code into it, without the text :P #The editor that I use doesn't HAVE a Visual Mode (I have a really big hatred against the Rich Text Editor, which has the Visual Mode). #Who knows, but apparently there's something about using Raw Codes that people hate. Most likely because most of the older users don't use Rich Text (or always use Source Mode). I'm inferring bandwidth or whatever. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) #You make a page that starts with the word 'Template:' O-o. #I don't think you understand. I DON'T SEE THAT, because I CAN'T. The editor I use is different from yours. I'll get you a picture of what my editor looks like. #Same as above; it doesn't matter whether you can see it in Visual Mode, because I don't HAVE a Visual Mode. Also because it's easier to have a Template than type everything out or copy-paste it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :... . Also, this is my editor, which clearly does not have a Visual Mode. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I prefer using that editor because I joined Wikia when the Editor that you use (with Visual Mode) didn't exist, so I've never been able to conform to the new Editor. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::He loves it and thanks you! He's wondering are you done with his battle gear and nano? Darkusgal231 21:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Uh, for the "custom bakugan", is it free? And , please, for the feets (or foots, i d'ont know...) Can you put Helios MK2's feets and corn? Farbas (talk) 15:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) That is an "approximate image" of my custom bakugan... Farbas (talk) 15:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Val, I might join your site.. I'm just really busy right now, I might not have time to get on. I'll check it out soon and decide if I'll join. XLord IcewolfX (talk) 18:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) XLord_IcewolfX This is my first custom bakugan... It is not verry good, but what do you think about it? Hey! Your warrior form is cool! Are you going to make the ball form? Farbas (talk) 21:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot fo the custom bakugan! I don't have a very good software to make that. I put your picture on my profile page! Farbas (talk) 21:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Can i see your others custom bakugan? Farbas (talk) 22:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) For my brother: name: Ultimate dragonoid atribute: pyrus/darkus G-power: 1000 Gs details: Humanoid - 4 Neo Dragonoid's wings battle gear: like Twin Destructor with missiles at the middle name: abilitie: ultimate destruction :increase power level 500 Gs and prevents all enemies abilities Thanks! Farbas (talk) 23:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) name of the battle gear : arsenal tandem Hey Did you do all that art on your page? Cause it's really good